


No Better Place

by MadAlien



Series: David Rose Shows His Feelings [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: An AU in which Patrick and David never had David's birthday dinner and therefore went on just being business partners, ignoring the feelings they have for each other—until Ken shows up at Rose Apothecary and forces David and Patrick to confront the truth.





	No Better Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU only in the sense that David and Patrick are not (yet) a couple. All the other major events in the Schitt's Creek canon unrelated to their relationship have taken place as they did in the show.

This was obviously not the first time David had been forced to stand behind the register and watch a customer flirt with Patrick, but for some reason, this experience was more agonizing than all the other times. Was it because this slender man with the tight polo was by far the most attractive of the men David had watched hit on Patrick? Perhaps. Was it because David was the one to hand over the paper and pen the customer used to give Patrick his phone number? Likely. Was it because Patrick looked animated and handsome and was certainly flirting back? Undoubtedly. 

David tried to pay attention to Alexis’s mind-numbing prattle about the new Rose Apothecary website, but his gaze repeatedly drifted away from the computer screen to the far corner, where Patrick and Mr. Polo Shirt were laughing. Polo Shirt reached out and squeezed Patrick’s upper arm, and David’s jaw and heart clenched simultaneously. 

Soon enough the customer wandered out of the store and Patrick returned to the counter, his cheeks rosy with—was it pleasure? Embarrassment? Whatever it was deepened as Alexis teased Patrick about the customer—who Patrick revealed was called Ken, of all things—and David stood silently, trying not to let his face betray his true emotions. 

“Are you going to call him?” Alexis asked, a sly grin on her face. 

David could have sworn that Patrick’s eyes darted to his face for just a second before answering. “Yeah…yeah, I think I will.” He smiled a little shyly before clearing his throat, obviously ready for a subject change. “I’m going to the café to grab some lunch. Want me to pick up your usual, David?”

“Huh?” David snapped back into attention. “Um, no. Thanks. I’m not really hungry.” 

Patrick raised an inquisitive eyebrow—this was definitely the first time David had ever turned down food when it was offered—but said nothing more as he left the store, the bell tinkling cheerfully in his wake. 

“David!” Alexis chided as soon as Patrick was gone. “Why are you being such a dork?”

David huffed a little. “What do you mean?”

“Your little button faced business partner is finally spreading his gay wings! It’s about time! It’s only been forever since his little girlfriend showed up out of nowhere and wouldn’t go away until he told her he’s gay. You could at least be happy that one of you is getting some action!” Alexis smacked David’s chest playfully. 

“I—” David swallowed hard, trying desperately to quell the emotion suddenly bubbling inside of him. “I’m—” His voice broke a little just saying one word, and he fell quiet. 

“David,” Alexis said, her voice softer now. “David, look at me,” she prompted when David kept his gaze firmly on the counter, fidgeting with the rings on his right hand. 

Tremulously, David lifted his gaze to his sister’s, a little surprised to see genuine concern and sympathy on her face. “Do you—do you have feelings for Patrick?” Alexis asked gently. 

David pressed his lips together, panicking a little as he felt tears spring to his eyes. He nodded once, the movement jerky and anguished, and swiped furiously at the tear that slipped down his face. 

“Alexis,” he said, his voice thick, “I have never, ever wanted anybody the way I want him. I’ve never felt this way before.” Another tear was hastily wiped away. “And I don’t know what to do.” This last sentence was practically a whisper.

Alexis reached out and laid a comforting hand on his upper arm. “You have to tell him."

David shook his head. “No, I can’t. He—he obviously doesn’t feel the same way. It’ll ruin everything. We’re business partners. That’s all.” The way he said this last part made it unclear if it was himself he was trying to convince or Alexis. 

“David,” Alexis said imploringly, “you have to try.” 

“No,” David said sharply. “It already hurts enough without having to hear him reject me, okay?” 

Alexis could see the brief glimpse of vulnerability David had shown her retreating back into his crusty, snappish façade, and it broke her heart just a little. “Patrick would be so lucky to be with you, David. I really think you should tell him how you feel.” 

David sniffed, waving an hand between them, his non-committal exterior fully in place now. “I’m sure it’s just a whim,” he said, a forced air of casualness in his tone. “You know me. I’ll be over it before he and Kent even have a few drinks.”

“Ken.” 

“What?”

“His name is Ken,” Alexis said, her tone still much gentler than usual. 

David’s face tensed just a tiny bit before he shrugged. “Whatever. It’s not like it matters.”

“It matters, David,” Alexis said, hoping that her prickly older brother understood her true meaning. “It really, really matters.” 

David didn’t get the chance to respond, because Patrick reentered the store just then, two take out bags in his hand. 

“I know you said you weren’t hungry, but I got you your favorite anyway,” he said, placing one of the bags on the counter. 

David’s lips twitched into a half-hearted smile. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

Alexis caught David’s eye and gave him a meaningful look before sauntering out of the store, leaving the two alone. 

-

David found it difficult to go about the rest of the day normally, and he was certain that Patrick—ever the more perceptive of the two—had noticed, but he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t until the next morning, though, that David’s paltry acting skills were truly put to the test when Patrick timidly brought Ken up again. 

“So, um, David?” 

“Yeah?” David looked up from the lotions he was restocking. 

“You remember that guy who was in yesterday? Ken?”

David stiffened and let out a slow breath before answering. “The one who gave you his number?” 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I remember. What about him?” 

“Well, um, I’m having dinner with him tonight. In Elmdale.” 

David tried to paste something resembling a smile on his face, but it ended up looking like some deranged grimace, so he dropped his expression back to neutral. “That’s great,” he said, his tone somewhat flat. “I’m sure you’ll have fun.” He busied himself with the lotions again, not daring to look at Patrick. 

“The thing is,” Patrick said, then paused just enough for David to feel a desperate sense of hope. “The thing is that I’m really nervous. It’ll be my first time going on a date. You know, with a guy.” 

The fleeting hope in David’s chest fled, leaving him feeling simultaneously hollow and weighed down. He wanted to be the first guy—the only guy—to take Patrick out, but stupid pretty Ken with his stupid polo and stupid youth was going to get that honor. “Um, that’s normal. But, like, I don’t think it’ll be that different that with a girl. Except, um, except that you, you know, like guys.” David’s gaze flicked briefly up to Patrick, who had an unreadable expression on his face. 

Patrick continued to study David’s expression for just a second before responding. “Yeah, I mean, that’s true. I do like guys.”

“So,” David said, wanting to cry at the effort it was taking to not sound like his heart was breaking a little more with each minute that passed, “I guess it’ll probably be better. Than with a girl, I mean. Because you like guys.” 

Patrick smiled, a soft chuckle escaping his mouth. “Yes, we have established that I like guys. So you’re probably right.”

I’m a guy, David wanted to shout. Like me. But he didn’t. Instead he forced a smile again (this one somewhat more believable than the last) and said, “Of course I’m right.”

Patrick smiled and looked for a moment that he was going to say something else before deciding against it. He walked past David, their shoulders brushing for one agonizingly electric moment, and positioned himself behind the counter. 

-

That evening, David found himself closing the store in solitude. He’d told Patrick to go home early to get ready for his date, a moment of benevolence that he now seriously regretted. With every swipe of his rag against the counter tops, he imagined Patrick—his Patrick—in front of the mirror, debating between two practically identical blue button ups. As he counted the money in the till, he pictured the smile that would certainly spread across Ken’s face when he caught sight of Patrick. He walked home, torturing himself with images of Ken and Patrick hugging, holding hands, kissing. He practically growled out loud imagining Ken getting to touch and see Patrick’s body. The body, which, though always hidden away under sensible shirts and mid-range denim, had a starring role in all of David’s fantasies. 

David let himself into the motel to find the room dark and empty. He couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed that Alexis was spending the night at Ted’s. He hadn’t told her about Patrick’s date, because he couldn’t bear the sympathy she was sure to impart upon him if she knew. He simply wasn’t strong enough to maintain his dignity when his sister showed such uncharacteristic warmth and tenderness. 

But at the same time, he longed for her to be there, because he also wasn’t sure he was strong enough to survive under such a heavy, heavy shroud of loneliness and despair. With every passing day and week and month that he pretended that he felt only business partner feelings for Patrick, he’d felt himself crumble a little more inside. And now, knowing that Patrick was out on the town—well as “out on the town” one could be in Elmdale—David felt an acute emptiness that he wasn’t sure would ever go away. 

Maybe Alexis was right, he mused. Maybe he should have just told Patrick how he felt. David’s skin prickled with anxiety at the mere thought of voluntarily being so vulnerable. Of opening his heart so fully to Patrick, the person he liked best in the world, only to have his meager offerings rejected. Because Patrick would surely reject him. He’d do it kindly, with grace and understanding. David was sure of that. But he could see no scenario in which Patrick would do anything but reject him, because Patrick was good and David was barely just nice. And even that was a stretch, David thought. 

Patrick was everything David was not, and he deserved far more than the broken pieces David could offer him. 

David changed into sweatpants, trying to shake off his dark mood and heavy heart. He decided to get a head start on his nightly skincare routine, even though the clock said it was barely 7 o’clock. Skincare was reliable and soothing, he told himself. Skincare was self-care. It was absolutely not a desperate attempt at distracting himself from what Patrick may or may not be doing with polo shirt Ken. 

He was halfway through his routine when there was a knock on the door. He considered ignoring it; with Alexis in her love nest with Ted and his parents who knows where, the only possible person it could be was Stevie. And as much as David loved his best friend, he wasn’t sure he could face her at the moment. 

But then another knock sounded through the room, and David blotted his damp face with a towel and headed for the door, steeling himself to talk to Stevie with every step. He could do this, he told himself. He could tell Stevie about his feelings for Patrick without breaking down. Maybe talking to her would get it out of his system once and for all. 

But when he swung the door open, it wasn’t Stevie standing outside. 

It was Patrick, looking so beautiful in a blue shirt and jeans, his expression nervous and sheepish and shy and hopeful all at once. 

David’s shock was visible on his face, and he couldn’t speak for a moment. “What,” he said, trying to gather his thoughts, a million thoughts rushing through his already overstimulated mind. “What are you doing here? I—I thought you were out with Ken.” 

“I cancelled the date,” Patrick said quietly. 

“You cancelled the date,” David parroted back. 

“Yes.” Patrick bit his lip. “Can I—can I come in? Is this a bad time.”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean—” David let out a huff of frustration at himself. “No, it’s not a bad time. Yes, you can come in.” 

Patrick followed David into the room silently, nerves radiating off him. 

“So, um,” David said, hesitantly breaking the silence. “So why did—why did you cancel the date with Ken?”

Patrick inhaled sharply. “Because I didn’t want to be on a date with Ken.” 

“You didn’t?” David asked, the smallest amount of hope creeping into his chest. 

“No, I didn’t.” A soft smile teased at Patrick’s lips. 

“Um. Why not?” 

Something seemed to break in Patrick, his expression a mixture of anguish and barely contained desperation. “David,” he whispered, taking a step closer to him. “David, don’t you know?”

David drew a deep breath, his entire being trembling. “Know what?” The words were barely audible. Hope was flooding through him now in a way that was so intense that it was practically unbearable.

Patrick stepped closer once again so that David was within reach. His hand jerked like he was going to reach out but decided against it. “I—David, I don’t want to be with anyone other than you. I thought—I thought you knew that.” 

David closed his eyes, his face scrunching as he fought tears. He opened them again to see Patrick gazing at him so adoringly that he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “I didn’t think—I mean, I hoped—I wanted—but I didn’t think you’d ever want me, and—”

A desperate sort of whimper escaped David as Patrick’s lips crashed against his own, effectively cutting off David’s babbling. Patrick’s strong hands framed David’s face, and David wrapped one arm around Patrick’s waist, the other moving to cradle the back of Patrick’s head as he held him flush against his body. It would never be enough, David decided as Patrick’s tongue licked its way into David’s mouth. He could never get Patrick close enough. Even with every inch of their bodies pressed together, it wasn’t nearly enough. 

The pair stumbled backwards, blindly seeking David’s narrow twin bed. Upon finding it, Patrick pushed David down onto his back, pausing just a moment to look at him—really look at him—before stripping off his shirt and climbing on top of David. His hand tangled in David’s already disheveled hair, tugging just hard enough to sting a little. But David didn’t mind. The pain let him know this was real. This was happening. Patrick was there, rutting against him, lips trailing wet, sucking kisses along his neck, every inch of Patrick hard and solid as his body pressed against David's. 

“Off.” Patrick’s voice was somewhat muffled as he yanked at David’s sweater. “Want to feel you.” David didn’t react immediately, overwhelmed by the sensation of so much Patrick all over him. “David, please,” Patrick begged, his voice broken, desperate. 

David gently pushed Patrick up a little so that he could wiggle out of the sweater. He only had about a half a second to be self-conscious about his lack of muscles and abundance of chest hair before he locked eyes with Patrick and saw what could only be described as hunger and desire as Patrick appraised the body underneath him. “David,” he whispered. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Tears pricked David’s eyes again. “You too,” he managed to say, feeling far less eloquent than Patrick. “You are perfect,” he said. “So, so perfect.” 

With a groan, Patrick lowered his body back atop David’s, lips fused, hands wandering. With some difficulty they wriggled out of their pants and boxers, both gasping and panting as bare skin was pressed against bare skin from head to toe. 

“David, I—” Patrick was cut off as David’s hand wrapped around both their cocks, knowing exactly what Patrick needed without him having to say it. 

David stroked them firmly, Patrick whimpering and clawing at David, finally biting down on his shoulder as they both came hard. 

Patrick collapsed against David, who wrapped his arms firmly around Patrick, hauling him close and whispering praises in his ear. Telling him how perfect he was. How good and sexy he was, and how he belonged to David and David belonged to him. Patrick nodded mutely, knowing that David understood, even if he couldn’t form words.

-

Later, after David had fetched a cloth and gently cleaned them both up before cuddling back up to Patrick, their two bodies squeezed together on the small bed, Patrick idly traced the love bite he’d left on David’s shoulder with one finger. “I’m sorry I left a mark,” he said in a tone that made it clear that he really wasn’t sorry at all but felt he had to apologize to be polite. 

David smiled and grabbed Patrick’s hand, kissing his fingers softly. “No, you’re not. And I’m not either. Remember what I said, Patrick? I belong to you. You can mark me any way you want to.” 

Patrick beamed up at David, scarcely able to believe that this was real. “Do you—do you mean it?” He said, his voice a little unsure.

David kissed Patrick gently. “I mean it. I—I should have told you a long time ago. But I was so scared. Patrick, I'm so sorry. I wasted so much time being scared instead of being with you.” 

Patrick slid his arm under David’s shoulder and held him tighter, planting firm kisses on David’s chest. “I was scared too. But we don’t need to be scared anymore, right? We can just be together?” Only the smallest trace of uncertainty remained in Patrick’s voice. 

David nodded, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. “Yes, we can just be together. That’s all I’ve wanted for a really long time.” 

“Me too,” a very sleepy Patrick whispered. “Me too.”


End file.
